i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Icchaisou Dayo
|song= Icchaisou Dayo |image= Icchaisou_Dayo.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= イッちゃいそうだよ |english= |performer=F∞F |attribute= |available= After completing creation Chapter 20 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Mitsurugi Akira, Minato Kanata, Aido Seiya joushiki nante dare ka no tame no RUURU hansei nante ato kara shitara ii jyan Oh I believe shinjitetai jibun jishin chikara sono te sono yume wo Icchaisou da yo motto motto shigekiteki na mada minu sekai GUTtokuru you na sono shunkan wo gyutto zutto daite kanjiteitai tameiki bakari no kawaranai hibi naraba issho ni nukedasou ze saa ikou jounetsu to iu na no chikara no kagiri ni taikutsu nante sasenai zo Icchai-- Icchaisou da yo motto motto shigekiteki na mada minu sekai GUTtokuru you na sono shunkan wo gyutto zutto daite kanjiteitai ha tto shitai no sa　ZUKKYUN! HAATO uchinukareru you na kandou motto motto hoshii no sa saikou ni DOKIDOKI suru sono shunkan Icchaisou ii kara Go! Icchaisou ii kara Go! Oh yeah ima sugu Icchaisou! [ Source ] |-| Kanji= Mitsurugi Akira, Minato Kanata, Aido Seiya 常識なんて　誰かのためのルール 反省なんて　後からしたらいいじゃん Oh I believe 信じてたい 自分自身　力　その手　その夢を イッちゃいそうだよ　もっともっと 刺激的なまだ見ぬ世界 グッとくるようなその瞬間を ぎゅっとずっと抱いて 感じていたい ため息ばかりの　変わらない日々ならば 一緒に抜け出そうぜ　さあ行こう 情熱という名の力の限りに 退屈なんてさせないぞ イッちゃい―― イッちゃいそうだよ　もっともっと 刺激的なまだ見ぬ世界 グッとくるようなその瞬間を ぎゅっとずっと抱いて 感じていたい はっとしたいのさ　ズッキュン！ハート 撃ちぬかれるような感動 もっともっとほしいのさ　最高に ドキドキするその瞬間 イッちゃいそう 良いから Go! イッちゃいそう 良いから Go! Oh yeah 今すぐイッちゃいそう! [ Source ] |-| English= Mitsurugi Akira, Minato Kanata, Aido Seiya It's a rule for some -- for whose sake is it a rule? If we 'self-reflect' after this, it'll be fine Oh I believe, I want to believe By my own power, with my hands, I'll show you this dream It's coming, more and more A yet undiscovered, stimulating new world When it's fast approaching -- at that moment, I want to keep embracing you I want to feel it If the days of doing nothing but sighing ever change, Let's escape together. Now, let's go With the extent of the power called "passion", we won't allow for things like 'boredom' Come-- It's coming, more and more A yet undiscovered, stimulating new world When it's fast approaching -- at that moment, I want to keep embracing you I want to feel it; being shaken; a booming heart that feels as though I've been shot I want more, more; the ultimate, heart-throbbing moment It's coming It's fine, so GO It's coming It's fine, so GO Oh yeah it's coming now Source Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|198 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|297 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|400 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|664 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:F∞F Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:Akira Mitsurugi Category:Seiya Aido Category:Kanata Minato